films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Moose A. Moose and Zee
Moose A. Moose and Zee is an American short-form children's television series originally airing on Noggin from 2003 until 2009 and Nick Jr. from 2009 until 2012. The series premiered on April 7, 2003.NOGGIN Reinvents Itself - It's Like Preschool on TV! Plot A teacher and his bluebird assistant introduce preschoolers concepts such as math, reading and colors. Characters *'Moose A. Moose' - A yellow-colored anthropomorphic moose who teaches lessons to viewers through questioning. He encourages curiosity and is very knowledgeable. *'Zee D. Bird' - A small mute bird who communicates through blinking, flapping her wings and staring. She acts as Moose's sidekick and assists viewers in figuring out answers to questions. Episodes Over 100 shorts were produced over the series' nine-year run.Moose & Zee - Video - Nick Jr.. nickjr.com. Archived from the original on February 6, 2012 46 of these shorts have been released as part of the Noggin subscription service as of November 11, 2015.Nickelodeon Launches Noggin--New Mobile Subscription Service for Preschoolers - Business Wire. businesswire.com. February 25, 2015. Recurring segments *'Mighty Fine Art' - Moose and Zee discuss a painting or artist at the art museum. *'Puzzle Time' - Moose asks the viewer to solve a puzzle by finding shapes, matching two images or spotting the difference in a group of pictures. *'Music Video' - Moose sings about a season, holiday or concept. *'In Other Words' - A specific word is introduced and explained to the viewer. *'Class Pet Time' - The life of an animated, hamster-like pet named "Chip-Chip" is presented. The shorts are narrated by Moose, with children's voices commenting on Chip-Chip's actions. *'Story Time' - A well-known story is read aloud, occasionally by Moose himself. *'Little Green Fingers' - A live-action segment featuring a type of plant. These shorts were only aired on Nick Jr. UK (until being added to the Noggin app under the title "Zee's Garden"). *'Zee's Bookshelf' - Zee introduces an upcoming television program. Ebb and Flo was aired exclusively between these segments. Broadcast Several weeks before the series' first airing, advertisements featuring Moose A. Moose were broadcast on Noggin to notify viewers of upcoming schedule changes. The series premiered on April 7, 2003, as part of the Noggin channel redesign. Three other programs premiered alongside Moose and Zee: Tweenies, Miffy and Friends, and the first full-length episode of Oobi (Oobi shorts have aired since 2000). NOGGIN (March 25, 2003) Noggin Introduces 'Oobi' - The Friend Who's Always With You! prnewswire.com. Moose and Zee would continue to air daily on Noggin through the channel's rebranding as Nick Jr. on September 28, 2009, and would air its last episode on March 1, 2012. The series isn't currently airing on television, but is available for viewing as part of Viacom's Noggin streaming app released in March 2015. The original 2015 commercial for the Noggin app depicts a child viewing Moose and Zee episodes, marking the first time since 2012 that the characters have been seen on television.Noggin App TV Commercial, 'Play and Learn' iSpot.tv. From 2008 until 2012, Moose and Zee shorts were added monthly to the "Preschool" folder included as part of the Nickelodeon On Demand service. During that time, all "Nick Jr. On Demand" promo videos featured Moose A. Moose.VOD Program - Moose and Zee 'Make Music' LocateTV.com. The series was dubbed into Spanish in late 2015,MundoNick Latin America (November 21, 2015) MundoNick Noggin Promo mtvnimages.com. with the dubbed episodes included as part of the Latin American Noggin application.Google Play (November 18, 2015) Noggin: Presentada por Nick Jr. Play.Google.com. Select episodes were aired on Nick Jr. Latin America at the time of the app's release. Merchandise In November 2005, Noggin released products such as clothing, notebooks, holiday ornaments and greeting cards featuring the Moose and Zee logo and its characters.NOGGIN (November 9, 2005). "NOGGIN Teams up With CafePress.com to Announce First-Ever Merchandising Agreement". prnewswire.com. These products were available through the Noggin.com online store. In 2010, Moose and Zee plush dolls, figures, shirts and "crazy straws" featuring the characters were sold at Nickelodeon's Storytime Live! performance and at Nickelodeon Universe."Moose and Zee Products". Nickelodeon Universe. Several of these items are currently available at Nickelodeon Universe's online store."Other Nickelodeon Characters at ShopNickU.com". shopnicku.com. A series of short stories and paper activities based on Moose and Zee titled "Learn with Moose and Zee!" was produced in 2011. The individual stories and activities were included at the ends of many Dora the Explorer books released that year, such as "Dora Saves the Enchanted Forest," "Dora and Diego Help the Little Wolf," and a reissuing of "At the Carnival.Barnes & Noble. "Dora Saves the Enchanted Forest (Dora the Explorer Series)". Barnes & Noble.Barnes & Noble. "Dora and Diego Help the Little Wolf". Barnes & Noble.Barnes & Noble. "At the Carnival (Dora the Explorer Series)". Barnes & Noble. No full-length Moose and Zee books were released. Although the series was never given a DVD release of its own, Moose and Zee shorts were attached to several Nick Jr. DVDs. These include the 2010 DVD Let's Hear It For the Laurie Berkner Band! (which includes the shorts "Everywhere I Go," "Music Makes Me," "We're Goin' on a Trip," and "Word of Wonder") and the Dora the Explorer DVD Explore the Earth! (which includes the shorts "I'm In Neighborhood" and "Explore the Seashore")."Amazon.com: Lets Hear It For the Laurie Berkner Band!: Movies & TV". amazon.com.Barnes & Noble. "Dora the Explorer: Explore the Earth!". Barnes & Noble. In addition to physical DVD releases, some episodes of the series are available for digital download on the US iTunes Store. The episode "I Don't Like Candy Corn" is available as part of the collection Nick Jr. Haunted Halloween, Vol. 3."iTunes - TV Shows - Nick Jr. Haunted Halloween, Vol. 3". iTunes."iTunes - TV Shows - Nick Jr. Wintertime Adventures". iTunes. Several products given to attendees of "Club Noggin" (an interactive hour-long program taking place at General Growth Property malls across the United States) featured Moose and Zee."NOGGIN Partners: Club Noggin". noggin.com. Archived from the original on November 1, 2005. These products included posters, cut-out crafts and "badges" made of fabric. Club Noggin distributed them from 2004 until 2006."Head for fun at Club Noggin". Gainesville.com. The Moose and Zee characters are the "hosts" of a Nintendo-produced game for the Wii console, "Nickelodeon Fit.""Nickelodeon Fit" nintendo.com. Players can't play as Moose or Zee. References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4858308/ Moose A. Moose and Zee] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.tv.com/shows/moose-and-zee/ Moose A. Moose and Zee] at TV.com *[http://www.locatetv.com/tv/moose-and-zee/2114882 Moose A. Moose and Zee on LocateTV.com] *Official site *Former show page on NickJr.com Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2012 television series endings Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Characters about Moose & Zee Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki